Medley of Misery
by Libitina
Summary: AU. *Chap 1 Complete* Shuichi Shindo's life is nothing extraordinary, until a blond offers him the chance of the lifetime; become a pilot and help fight for his home. Will he take the chance?
1. Intro Page

Medley of Misery

By: _Libitina_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters, nor do I claim to.

**Warnings: ** For future chapters; Probably a bit of everything bad.

**Notes: **Alternate Universe. Things are quite separate from the real show. The only thing that remains remotely the same is the characters. Please keep this in mind. Things are set in a universe very similar to Gundam Wing. My other favorite series. No GW characters will be appearing, however, so don't hold your breath (or run in fear, depending on your taste). For the most part I've made a few characters Gundam pilots, and put the rest on colonies and just sat back to see how it took shape. I have taken some liberties with character descriptions. Sometimes because I wasn't sure of eye color, or height, age, etc. Other times simply because I felt like it. 

Also, certain characters (who shall remain nameless) have no last names so I have taken the liberty of giving them one... as well as some middle names as well.


	2. Chapter One

Medley of Misery  
By: _Libitina_

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I claim to. 

Warnings: For this chapter; mild cursing? 

Rating: PG-13, for some violence in later chapters, some cursing, shonen-ai content.

Pairings: Sakuma RyuichixFujisaki Suguru, Shindo ShuichixYuki Eiri, Seguchi TohmaxUesugi Tatsuha

* * *

**Chapter One;** Preliminary

_preliminary_: something that precedes or is introductory or preparatory, a; a preliminary scholastic examination, b; FRONT MATTER, c; a minor match preceding the main event. 

*****U.E.S. Shuttle in flight to Earth*****

_July 16th, 7;45 _

Tohma Seguchi leaned his head back, closing his eyes. His head ached, the result of another sleepless night. The desperate need for peace between the earth and colonies weighed heavily on his heart. As the closest living relative of one of the founders of the colonies, Seguchi held a big hand in the peace treaties currently being negotiated. Of course, there was no war yet. Just a brewing discontent and treaties had to be signed before a war broke out. There had never been any sort of treaties between the Earth and the colonies. This was due mostly to the fact that the colonies had been built as a way to escape the Earth. 

The colonies were considering joining the U.E.S. So this was really more than just peace treaties. He rubbed his eyes, sighing heavily and wishing, not for the first time, that he could somehow disappear. He'd give anything to be anyone else's son. He was tired of dealing with the colonies problems. Just for a while he'd like to worry about his own personal problems. Like his failing marriage. 

"Cigarette?"

Tohma opened his eyes, staring at the white stick held in front of his face. He looked at the man who had offered it and smiled ruefully, "I don't smoke." 

"Ah, I thought so." The man seated beside him; Yuki Eiri, his name tag read, smiled and tucked the cigarette into his pocket. "Neither do I." 

Tohma laughed, shaking his head and looking away. "What?" Yuki said with a smile, "What was that look for?" 

"You don't smoke," Tohma turned back to Yuki, "And yet you carry around cigarettes?" 

"This isn't my shirt." Yuki said, as if that explained everything. 

"Ah." Tohma laughed again. 

"No, it's my brother's.I had to leave in a bit of a rush this morning so I grabbed his shirt by accident. It really looks like mine." Yuki mused, looking down and tugging on the front of the starchy white shirt, "White. Stiff. Buttons." He plucked at one button. 

Tohma smiled, genuinely enjoying this man's company. That in itself was a strange feeling for him. He rarely, truly enjoyed anyone's company. "I see." He glanced at Yuki's name tag, "Yuki Eiri. You are an author, am I correct?" 

"You've read my stuff?" 

"I have, yes. In the World's Chronicle. The piece you wrote was most enlightening." 

"Ah, yes." Yuki glanced away, looking uncomfortable. 

Tohma found this intriguing, seeing this move as one of humility and shyness? "I was quite fascinated with your view of the colonies and Earth. I can understand why you were asked to attend this meeting." 

"Yeah? I was surprised by the invitation myself." 

"Whatever for? Your ideas are quite solid, and they are sure to be a benefit. Especially when dealing with the E.I.F." 

"EIF?"

Tohma looked at Yuki hard, wondering if the man was teasing him, "Earth Independence Forces?" 

"Oh yes! Of course!" Yuki laughed, a bit too loudly, "I just wanted to make sure you knew. Some people just throw initials around without knowing what they mean. Like U.E.S., N.O.Y.B, W.T.F., or T.M.I." 

Tohma was puzzled, "I... am afraid I am unfamiliar with those factions?" 

Yuki turned red, "Oh! Yes. Well, they're quite remote. Nothing to worry about." He winced and reached for his bottle of water. 

Tohma had been surprised when Yuki asked only for a bottle of water, but it had been refreshing to see. A representative who wasn't also an alcoholic? Either Yuki hadn't been doing things like this for long, or he handled it much better than most men. 

Tohma smiled, leaning towards Yuki. He found himself very attracted to the tall, dark-haired man. Yuki was enigmatic, without trying to be. His cheeks tinted with pink color as Tohma leaned in. Tohma noticed dark brown eyes glancing at him, then quickly looking away. "Do you think a war is inevitable?" 

"Between the colonies and Earth, you mean?" Yuki asked, recapping his water and putting it back into the cup holder attached to the back of the seat in front of him. 

"Yes. Of course." 

"Inevitable? Maybe. It might be the only way the Earth will learn to respect the colonies, and also the only way the colonies will learn a little respect." 

Tohma was surprised by that answer, "That is not what you said in the article I read in the World's Chronicle." 

"Ah, yes, well," Yuki coughed, "My views change as more information is made known to me." 

"Yes, of cou-" Tohma's stopped as the lights suddenly went off. The shuttle lurched dangerously. 

A hand grabbed his arm and he realized Yuki must have grabbed him, but then that hand tugged him roughly to his feet. The lights flickered back on and he found himself face to face with the barrel of a pistol. 

***Colony 1311569 _(Perushana)_***

_July 18th, 8;30 _

It was cold. It always seemed to be cold. The small boy hunched deeper into his jacket, hands clutching the fabric closed. The buttons had long ago fallen off and he'd simply had no way to sew them back on. He watched the people walk past, feeling disassociated. He wasn't like any of them. He was human, yes, but that was where the similarities ended. They were all well-fed, well-dressed and probably well-educated and he was nothing but a street rat. He ducked his head, being careful not to make eye contact with anyone passing. He had learnt a long time ago that his sitting here was all right, but if he made eye contact then trouble started. 

This was the safest area for him, he didn't want to be kicked out again. He had lived in the slums for a bit, and it had been enough to scare him so badly just thinking about it made him feel ill. Never again would he stay there. Not if he could help it. He jerked when suddenly the animated billboards high above him let out a high pitched squeal. He looked up in time to see the screens flash a few times and then an emergency broadcast began. He listened for a moment, hearing the usual talk of war and the threat of Gundams, but he soon grew disinterested and looked away. 

War. It seemed so far away. Like nothing more than whispers from a bad dream. At times he saw images of this so called 'war' on the animated billboards, but for the most part he was as far removed from the war, as it was from him. And he was glad for it. If the war touched the colony has much at it seemed to be touching Earth he would be in real trouble. Things were bad enough for him when there was relative peace. How would things be if the war came to his colony? How could he possibly survive then? 

He didn't want to think about it. It scared him too much. So he pushed the thoughts aside and focused instead on a more immediate problem. He was hungry. Desperately so. He hadn't eaten for several days. He had to get food today, or he was quite sure his stomach would rebel and simply leave him. He wouldn't get food just sitting here on the street, and he knew it. So with a resigned sigh he got to his feet and shuffled into the crowd. They didn't welcome him, but neither did they cast him aside. A small space was cleared around his form. Just enough so that no one accidentally brushed him in passing. 

He was used to this, and in fact hardly noticed it as he hurried south. Towards the homeless shelters. This is where he always got his food. He could have stayed there twice a week as well, but he preferred to stay on the streets. The shelters were sometimes more dangerous than the streets. The few times he had stayed in the shelter he'd been approached by slimy old men and if he wasn't such a light sleeper he might have been molested as well. 

There wasn't a line-up in front of the shelter, and he was glad for it. But it wasn't the right time of day for line-up's. Strangely enough even the homeless lived by a certain schedule. Well, most of them did. He didn't. He never had and probably never would. He was always a little erratic in his actions. 

Those who knew him found him to be a baffling creature, if only because of his eccentric behavior. He wasn't quite like anyone on the colony. Or at least that was the popular opinion. "Oy! Jake!" He called the moment he stepped foot into the shelter. He walked immediately into the large kitchen area, hurrying to the food counters. "Jake?!" 

"Right here, Shu. Right here." Jake popped up from behind one of the counters. Apparently he had been picking up something from the floor. He had a towel in his hands and wiped them as he grinned at Shuichi, "Haven't seen your for a while, kiddo?" It was part question and part statement. 

Shuichi nodded, "Uh, I'm hungry. Am I too early to get something?" 

"No. It's never too early for you, Shu." Jake was one of the first people Shuichi had met who didn't treat him like a diseased moron. They had sat down many times and talked about things. Shuichi liked Jake a lot. 

"Great! Give me the works!" Shuichi responded with a little bounce. Despite all his troubles, he was always this way with Jake. He didn't know how else to be to the only person who had ever been kind to him. He placed his hands on the counter and watched with hungry eyes as Jake turned and began to fill a tray with whatever food had been set out for the day's meal. 

Technically it was the shelter's policy not to hand out food except at set times, but Jake never obeyed those rules. Not when Shuichi showed up anyway. Shuichi was literally shaking with excitement as he watched. His stomach growled and lurched in expectancy. "Almost here, old fella'. Almost here." He murmured, patting his stomach. 

Finally Jake turned and placed the tray on the counter in front of Shuichi, "There you go, Shu." 

Shuichi looked at all the food that Jake had arranged for him on the tray and couldn't help the excited yelp that escaped his lips. He hopped one more time, clapping his hands. "Wonderful! Thanks Jake!" He said as he grabbed the tray, "You're my hero!" 

"Ah... I don't ride white horses. Go on with you. Go eat." Jake laughed, waving Shuichi away from the counter. 

Shuichi nodded and hurried to the tables. He plopped down in the nearest one and began to eat. He was not a slow eater. He devoured everything in less time than it would take three men to eat the same amount. He was just finishing, and licking his lips, when he heard Jake talking to someone. 

He looked up curiously. There was a blond man at the counter. A tall, very foreign looking man. Or at least his clothes were foreign. Shuichi couldn't see the man's face so he couldn't say whether or not the man was foreign. Shuichi watched, ears perked as he listened to their conversation as well as was possible from his current position. 

"-have you seen him?" The blond man was saying. 

"What'd you say he looked like again?" 

"Short blond hair, and dark blue eyes." 

"Hmm, no. I don't think anyone like that has been around here." Jake shook his head, his tone was guarded and Shuichi wondered why. Jake was rarely so... careful in his speech. "Sorry." 

"If he does show up, would you be able to give me a call?" 

"I suppose. I'm not here every day though. I only work part time." 

"All right." The blond man was quiet and Shuichi assumed he was reaching into his jacket for something. "Here, a picture of him along with my number. There is a reward involved. A large sum." 

Jake nodded, tucking the two white papers into his chest pocket, "Right. I'll keep that in mind." 

The blond turned and Shuichi couldn't help but stare. The man was definitely foreign. His long blond hair, tied in a high ponytail, and sunglasses, perched low on his nose, were not in fashion for the area. Shuichi stared openly as the stranger walked out of the building, not even sparing Shuichi a second glance. He wasn't surprised though. He was just street scum after all. 

"Who was that?" He asked curiously when he carried the tray back to the counter. 

"Just some guy looking for a friend of his. You done?" 

"Yup. I'm heading out. Thanks, Jake." Shuichi waved as he walked to the door. 

"Shuichi."

Shuichi stopped at the doors, looking at Jake curiously. "Be careful." 

Shuichi smiled and nodded, "I always am!" 

While he was gone from his spot, someone had wandered along and taken it. He stood down the street, back pressed against the wall so he was as out of the way as possible. He stared mournfully down the street at the spot that had been his just an hour a some minutes ago. He knew he shouldn't have left his spot. He knew that it was just too good. The doorway of an abandoned shop, and he'd been there for several weeks without anyone stealing it. 

But getting food today had been a bad choice. This was the time of year when there were new kids on the street, looking for spots to live in. He shouldn't have listened to his stomach and he should have stuck it out for just a few more days. Now there was no chance he'd get his spot back. The kid currently occupying was just way too much bigger than he was, and quite frankly, even with his years on the street, he didn't think he could take on someone so much heavier. 

He crossed his arms with a heavy sigh and dragged his eyes away from his former spot. The future was looking particularly bleak at the moment. At least when he had a spot secured he knew where he was going to sleep, but now he had no clue. There weren't as many options as one would think. In fact, his options grew smaller and smaller as each day passed. But thinking about how hopeless everything was and how depressed he was that his spot had been taken wouldn't do him any good. And he knew it. So taking a deep breath he straightened his shoulders and headed into the crowd walking north. 

He would find a spot before nightfall, if he was extremely lucky. He patted his stomach as he walked, relieved that at least he wasn't hungry and spotless. How amusing was that terminology? When he was kicked out of the orphanage he'd found himself homeless, and now he found himself spotless. Sometimes he really amused himself with his train of thoughts. 

He stretched his arms a little, humming as he walked. Music was the only thing he had left. His material possessions had all been taken, but no one could take his voice. Feeling oddly happy for someone who had just lost his spot, he started to sing. It was senseless, just him babbling as he walked really, but it made him feel a million times better. 

"I had a home, I did, I did. Then I got kicked out, no quid, no quid. I had a spot, I did, I did. Then I lost it, bigger kid, bigger kid." He giggled as he sung, swinging his arms wide. He began to sing as loudly as he could, heedless of the horrified, shocked stares he was getting. "I had a match, I did, I did. Then it was gone! Lost it, lost it. I had buttons, I did, I did. But they fell off..." Here he stopped, coming to an abrupt halt in the middle of the street. Several people behind him veered dangerously, almost touching him before walking around him and continuing on their way. 

"Buttons... I did... fell off..." He mused, frowning as he tried to think of a suitable way to end that last line. 

Finally he gave up, deciding it wasn't all that important anyway. He continued on his way, keeping a keen eye on both sides of the street. All valid spots had already been taken, but he was still hopeful that he would find something suitable before nightfall. 

*****Earth*****

_July 18th, 8:30 _

His captors were just boys really. Not much older than he was. He wiggled his fingers, and pulled his wrists apart, testing the strength of the straps holding his wrists together behind his back. They were tied snugly. He sighed, dropping his head for a moment before looking up. Across the room Yuki Eiri was slumped on the floor, chin on his chest, breathing ragged. 

The flight in had been rough. Several had been injured in the less than smooth landing. Yuki Eiri was one of those who had been injured. Tohma stood and walked across the room, kneeling carefully by Yuki's side. The man didn't acknowledge his presence, but he wasn't surprised since he doubted Yuki was very coherent. "Yuki?" He said softly, leaning forward. He moved his head until their forehead's bumped and he let out a sigh when he felt just how warm Yuki's forehead was. This wasn't good. Not good at all. 

The door to the room opened and one of his captors, the youngest by his estimate, walked in. The brown-haired man stopped, hesitating just in the doorway. In his hands he held a tray with their breakfast on it. They had, at least, been considerate enough to provide their captors with beds to sleep in, and food to eat. But they hadn't tended adequately to Yuki's wounds. "He has a fever." 

The brown-haired man stared at him dumbly and Tohma tried to control his anger. "He is burning up. You must check his injuries." 

The brown-haired man kicked the door shut with his foot and walked over to the bed. He placed his tray on the night stand, then headed over to Tohma and Yuki. "You think, they'll give us what we want?" 

"What is your name?" 

The brown-haired man stepped back, hands reaching for and grabbing his gun, which had been tucked into his belt. Tohma sighed, "I can hardly harm you, it was a simple enough question." 

"Why do you want to know?" 

"I like to know the name's of the people I speak to." 

"Ken."

That had been easy. Easier than he'd imagined. "Ken. You can threaten to kill myself, and Mr. Yuki here as much as you wish, but the colonies will not change their mind. Ultimately the U.E.S. is the only choice if we wish to move forward. Into a prosperous and peaceful future." 

"They don't care that we have you?" 

"They care, but the colonies have a non-negotiation rule when it comes to kidnaping. They always have. Although, I must admit, I am uncertain how the U.E.S. deals with situations like these." 

"My friend... he's worried what will happen if the U.E.S. shows up." Ken admitted reluctantly. 

"You will be captured, there is no doubt. And you will be court-martialed. Quite possibly you will end up spending the rest of your years in a colonial prison." 

"We didn't want to do this. Ma especially." Ken muttered, growing quite agitated. "He kept saying it was stupid. But Taki wouldn't listen." 

"Ma was correct, and Taki sounds as if he is a bit too eager to help his country." 

"Yeah. He is." Ken shifted uneasily from foot to foot, "Ma and I don't want to be here. I don't know why we did it." 

"I can tell this is bothering you a great deal, or you wouldn't share it with me." Tohma said kindly, "Let me help you." 

"You... help me?" Ken said with surprise. 

"Accidentally drop your knife, then leave the room. Distract your friend, Taki, for at least ten minutes.' 

Ken's eyes widened, "You mean... help you escape?" 

Tohma smiled, "Dropping a knife is an innocent enough mistake." 

Ken glanced at the door, then back to Tohma. "Okay." He whispered. He tucked his gun back into his pants, then reached into his pocket. He pulled out a switch blade which he dropped at his feet. "There's a town two miles north. I'll keep Taki away as long as I can. Stay on the road, I'll convince Taki you'd go through the trees." 

Tohma nodded, "Thank you." 

Ken nodded shortly, "Just... promise you'll forget what we look like when they ask who..." 

"I have forgotten already, my red-haired friend." Tohma said with a wink. 

Ken smiled nervously, then slipped out of the room, closing the door firmly behind him. 

Tohma turned to Yuki, "Time for us to take our leave." 

Yuki was a good deal taller and heavier than Tohma, so the walk to town was not an easy one. Yuki didn't wake, even when Tohma dropped him (more than once), nor did he stir when they were nearly run over by a vehicle. When they finally reached the town Tohma was filled with such relief, and exhaustion, he fell to his knees. Yuki slipped down until his head rested in Tohma's lap. Tohma stroked Yuki's soft black hair, "I know you want to rest, my friend," Tohma panted, "But we must keep moving." 

He dragged Yuki to a nearby bench and pulled the taller man onto the seat. He arranged Yuki carefully into a laying position, then knelt beside him and patted his cheek, "I am sorry, my friend, but I must leave you for a moment. I simply haven't got the energy to carry you any longer." 

He didn't feel comfortable leaving Yuki alone, but he had to act fast now, and he wouldn't be able to do that with Yuki on his hip. He made sure Yuki's position was at least partially hidden by buildings then stood and hurried down the street. 

"Excuse me," He stopped the first woman he met, "I need some form of transportation and a communication device." 

The woman was startled to have such a handsome, and bedraggled, man stop her. But she was very polite and directed Tohma to the nearest shop. It didn't take Tohma long to convince the man at the shop that he was indeed -the- Tohma Seguchi, and once the man was convinced he was offered a free vehicle. Tohma said his thanks, then asked for assistance in carrying his harmed friend to the vehicle. 

A strong lad was sent back down the street with Tohma, but to Tohma's surprise the bench where he'd left Yuki was empty. Yuki was no where in sight. "Oh no." Tohma breathed, looking at the boy who had come with him, "He's gone." 

Just as the words left his lips something hard and heavy hit him in the back of the head and he slumped to the ground, unconscious before he hit the sidewalk. 

*****Colony 145559 _(Shing)_*****

_July 18th, 9:22 _

He was tired. The moment his feet touched the ground he dropped to his knees, head dropping until his chin hit his chest. He was dimly aware of the noises and activity around him, but couldn't focus enough at the moment to really pay any attention to what was happening. "Sakuma!" He heard his name called, but ignored it. He leaned forward until his forehead hit the cold concrete floor of the hangar. 

They were back. Thank the gods. He didn't think they'd make it this time. It had been rough. Harder than he'd imagined. Harder than anything before, that was certain. "Sakuma." Something hit the floor next to his head, but he ignored even that. 

He felt a presence immediately at his side. A warmth that could not be mistaken as anything other than another human being. He felt thin arms wrap around him. "Are you okay?" A worried feminine voice queried. 

He reluctantly pushed himself back into a sitting position, summoning a tired smile for the girl watching him so closely. He reached out, touching her sweat-soaked blue hair. "I'm fine. You?" 

"Oh my god! That was amazing~! I'm fine! Perfect! Exhilarated! I wanna' go again!" 

He laughed, grabbing her head with both hands and pulling her forehead so their forehead's bumped. "You are insane." 

"Not me! You're the one with D.I.D." She shook her head, pulling away from him and rubbing her forehead. 

He scowled at her, unhappy that she'd reminded him. "That's unfair. Having D.I.D. doesn't make me insane. It just makes me unstable." 

"And there's a difference? Can we go again? Sakano? Can we?" She wasn't paying attention to him anymore. She grabbed her helmet, which she'd dropped by his head, and got to her feet, turning her wide gaze onto a mousy looking man who stood nearby. 

He shook his head, peering at her through glasses that were much too thick. "What was that out there?" he asked, in his usual nervous manner, "Acrobatics? Not in my mobile suits!" 

"They're not -you- mobile suits." Noriko rolled her eyes with a sigh, "Besides, it was getting boring! Do you have any idea how boring recon is?" 

"No. I don't. But that doesn't matter. You had orders." Sakano tugged on the end of his shirt. He looked at Sakuma, "You all right?" 

Sakuma nodded and got to his feet. "All right. Just tired." He said quietly, "I'm going to rest, if you don't need me?" 

"I need a full mission report, but that can wait. Go and rest. Ukai? Ukai, what are you doing? NO! Don't touch that!" 

"Ah, geez. Can't I go out? I'm not tired at all! I'll take another mission." 

Sakuma chuckled as he walked away, their voices chasing after him. Noriko was nothing if not energetic. He'd learnt a long time ago not to get in her path when she was feeling particularly excitable, but Sakano hadn't learnt that lesson yet. But then, he hadn't known Noriko as long as Sakuma had. 

He started undoing his flight suit as he walked. He was tired. Painfully so. He didn't feel the least bit shamed over his exhaustion. Noriko's assignment had been recon, his hadn't. He'd spent a lot more time in battle the last two days than he had. She wouldn't be so eager to take on a new mission if she had been in his mobile suit. 

"Welcome back, Captain." 

He nodded at the greeter, looking into the youth's face but not recognizing him. He held out his arms and the friendly youth immediately ran over and assisted him and pulling the heavy flight suit off. Once it was off his shoulders the rest shuddered to the ground and lay in a heap by his feet. He stepped out of the yellow heap and looked at the youth who had greeted him, "Would you take care of that?" 

"Of course, sir!" 

Sakuma smiled and saluted the youth before continuing into the sanitation chamber. The doors hissed shut behind him and he waited in the center of the small cubicle as gasses hissed into the air. A putrid smell permeated the air, but he ignored it. He was used to it. Finally the gasses leaked out and the doors hissed open again. He headed out into the hall. 

He stopped short in the doorway, surprised at who was waiting for him. A tiny teenager, with silky black hair that caressed his cheeks and dark, chocolate brown eyes. The boy stared at him openly, and he, for his part, stared right back. When his surprise faded he allowed himself a smile, "It's good to see you, Fujisaki." 

"You were due back yesterday." The boy spoke in his usual quiet, and yet slightly irritated tone. Suguru Fujisaki always seemed to be perpetually bored, or frustrated with the world around him. He always seemed as if everything was moving much too slowly for his liking. 

"I know." Sakuma finally regained his composure. He brushed past Fujisaki, deliberately letting his fingers brush the boy's wrist in a manner that could not be mistaken for accidental. He headed down the hall, glancing at Fujisaki over his shoulder, "I was delayed." 

He smirked when he noticed the shell shocked state the boy seemed to be in. He'd been flirting with Fujisaki for years, and somehow the boy still responded badly whenever there was direct physical contact between them. That would make things hard in bed if he ever convinced Fujisaki to try a relationship with him. 

He ran a hand through his greasy black hair, bemoaning the lack of showers on missions. He hated seeing Fujisaki like this. Usually he was at his best when he had to face the boy. Not stinky, greasy and ready to fall on his ass because of exhaustion. 

He felt a presence near his side and didn't need to look to know Fujisaki was following him. Just a step behind and to his right. "So, what brings you here, Fujisaki? If you just felt like chatting, which would be a great compliment, I'm afraid I'm much too dead for idle conversation." He prompted when it seemed the boy wasn't going to talk. 

"What I have to say needs to be said in private." 

These words, sharply spoken as they were, sent Sakuma's heart into overtime beating. He had to work hard not to grin like an idiot. Had the boy finally decided to make a first move? He had been flirting with the boy for months now. He picked up his pace, eager to get them into a room alone so he could hear what Fujisaki wanted to say. 

The walk to his room seemed longer than it had on his darkest days. He breathed a sigh of relief when trusty room _669_ came into view. He stopped in front of the door, "Ryuichi Sakuma, pilot 1." The voice sensor whirred for a moment, taking longer than usual to process his voice, then the doors slid open. 

He stepped inside, walking to the center of the room and waiting until the doors shut before turning to face Fujisaki, "So?" 

"Tohma has been taken. His plane was intercepted by mobile suits as he traveled to Earth for a peace conference." 

Not what Sakuma had been expecting to hear. He let out a groan, falling backwards. His back hit the bed and his knees hit the back of the foot board but he didn't notice the slight pain. "Shit." The perfect end, to a shitty day. 

*****Earth*****

_July 18th, 9:20 _

"Remind me again why they aren't searching here?" Ma Shi Wong asked nervously. He didn't like the idea of keeping their captive here, on Earth. It seemed to obvious of a place to keep the man. 

"Ma," The undisputed leader of this little adventure rolled his eyes and gave Ma a pointed look, "I explained this. We intercepted him in the air. They saw us head to the colonies, they didn't see us back track. So they'll be looking at the colonies, not at Earth." 

"Uh.... guys..." A hesitant Ken Shang entered the room and waved his hand a little to get their attention, but they continued speaking as if he wasn't there. 

"It's stupid. When they don't find him on the colonies they're going to come here, and then they WILL find us because the U.E.S. will help them." Ma shook his head, "This is really stupid, Taki. We have to find somewhere better to keep him." 

Taki wouldn't hear it. He growled, "I am the leader here, not you, Ma." He said sharply, "And you'll do well to remember that." 

"Guys..." Ken said again, biting his lower lip. 

"What?" Taki snapped. 

"Well... um... he's kind of gone." 

"WHAT?!"

"He's not in the room and ... yeah, so, I guess you won't have to worry about being caught Ma." Ken said with a little smile and laugh. 

"Shit!" Taki jumped out of his chair and ran into the room where their captive had been tied up. "SHIT!" 

Ken and Ma looked at each other, Ma looking sheepish and Ken grinning. 'Mission accomplished.' Ken mouthed to Ma, and Ma had to slap his hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud. 

"We have to find him!" Taki shouted, "Get suited up! He can't have gotten far!" 

*****Colony 1311569 _(Perushana)_*****

_July 18th, 10:50 _

"Oh, give me a break." Shuichi moaned, dropping to the stone step. It was impossibly cold, biting straight through the thin material of his pants to freeze his ass in record time. The sun was now just dipping under the horizon and he had found no spot. They were all taken. The day was ending and it looked as if he wouldn't have anywhere to sleep for the night. 

He could find a nice park bench and curl up on it, but he knew that was a futile hope. Even if he did find a bench in a secluded spot the park security officers would find him and kick him out. So he had two options really. The first was to stay up all night and just wander around aimlessly. The other was to go to the shelter, but he wasn't desperate enough for that yet. 

He patted his still full stomach, "See the trouble you've gotten me into." He growled, before shrugging. Not much could be done about it now. 

He looked back over his shoulder at the temple whose entrance steps he was sitting on. Maybe if he asked really nice the priests, or whatever they were, would let him spend the night in the temple. It was a far stretch, but it was worth it. Still, he didn't move. He couldn't seem to make his body cooperate with his brain. "So, what are you waiting for?" He muttered, "You'd better go before they shut the doors." 

It took a bit of mental persuading, but somehow he finally made his body move. He perched unsteadily on the edge of the last step. "All right, here goes nothing." He turned and headed up the stairs, two at a time. 

He had just reached the top of the stairs when something slammed into him from behind and quite literally knocked him off his feet. He hit the ground hard and just lay there for a moment as he tried to catch his breath. "Ah, I'm sorry. So sorry." An anxious voice said quickly, and then a hand grabbed his arm and tugged him back to his feet. 

Shuichi stared at the person who had run into him as he tried to make his fuzzy brain focus. "Huh?" He said, ever so eloquently as he stared at the ragged person in front of him. He couldn't see the person's face because it was covered by a huge, floppy black hat. 

"Please, is there anywhere to hide?" The voice was soft enough to be female, and yet not high enough. Shuichi couldn't quite tell if the person still holding his arm was male or female, and he certainly couldn't tell by the femininely shaped, and yet decidedly not curvy body hidden beneath ragged brown clothes. 

"You have to hide?" Shuichi repeated dumbly, glancing down the stairs. He fully expected to see madmen running up to grab them or something. No one was there, not yet anyway. From the urgency in the rag-doll's (the nickname he immediately gave the figure before him) voice someone would be coming soon. 

"Eh, well, for a price I can help you hide." Shuichi said, regaining his wits easily enough. 

"I will give you anything you want, if you hide me." The rag-doll quickly, and yet there was an underlying calm in his tone, even in his obvious state of urgency. 

"Anything?" Shuichi doubted that the rag-doll figure could give him anything, but he decided to help out. After all, he had nothing better to do with his evening. He grabbed the rag-doll figure's wrist and darted off into the nearby bushes. First thing was first, get away from whoever was chasing the rag-doll. And then he could find a good hiding spot, or at least a good area for blending in. 

"How many are following you?" He asked softly as he tugged the figure down behind a particular large collection of leafy bushes. 

"Three. They were right on my tail." 

"Then be quiet, and let's see." Shuichi said, laying flat on his stomach, being careful of where his feet stuck out, and moving enough branches aside to look down at the sidewalk. 

He nearly cried out in surprise when he was greeted with the site of two very burly men standing directly under their current hiding spot on the temple grounds. Which, was higher than the street. He ducked back, letting the leaves fall back into place. "oh shit... they look big." He whispered. 

"Most likely, I hadn't taken the time to look." The rag-doll whispered, "They're here?" 

Shuichi nodded, pulling the branches open again to see what the men were doing. They were obviously looking for someone. He held his breath, willing them to go away. Sure enough, after a few minutes of fruitless scanning they spoke to each other, then headed off, both in different directions. One headed up the temple steps and the other headed across the street in the opposite direction. 

"What are th-" 

Shuichi clapped his hand over the rag-doll's mouth. He didn't even hiss the 'sh' that tried to escape from his lips. He tugged the rag-doll very close, keeping his hand over the rag-doll's mouth. Any sound could mean discovery, especially with the brute heading up the stairs towards them. They had to get out of their current position. This was just not the best hiding spot in the world. It wouldn't take much effort at all to discover them. 

His mind worked in overtime as he looked around wildly. 

Only one way to get out. He pushed the rag-doll towards the very edge of the bush line. "Stay." He hissed, before popping to his feet and pushing his way out of the bushes, "PHEW! It stinks back there." He curled up his nose and waved a hand in front of his face. 

The burly man headed up the stairs, stopped short and stared at Shuichi. Apparently he was surprised at Shuichi's rather abrupt appearance. Shuichi stopped short, pretending to notice the man for the first time, "Hey." He said sheepishly, "Look, I uh... just couldn't find a bathroom or anything... And it's biodegradable... not that matters since the plants aren't real anyway," he would have continued babbling if the man didn't give him a particularly nasty look. He stuttered to a halt, shoving his hands in his pockets. 

He watched the man look at the bushes he had popped out from, saw the undisguised disgust on the man's face and had to work hard not to grin. 'Success!' He thought with delight. No way was that guy going back there now, so, for the time being, rag-doll was safe. 

"Have you seen anyone?" The man asked, hesitating only a moment as he decided wether or not it'd be worth his time to ask a street rat. 

"Sure. I've seen lots of anyone's." Shuichi responded cheerfully. 

The man's eyes narrowed and Shuichi just smiled, "What kind of anyone?" He asked innocently. 

"Blond. Not much taller than yourself. Blue eyes, dressed in expensive clothing." 

Shuichi could answer that question honestly, "Nope. Haven't seen anyone like that." He felt mildly relieved that he wouldn't have to lie about his answer, since he was lousy at lying. 

"Anyone near that description?" 

"Yup. Someone about that height passed earlier, but I couldn't see his hair and face and stuff because he was wearing a bed sheet or something." For someone who was lousy at lying that had come out exceptionally well. Shuichi just barely stopped himself from patting his own back. 

"Which way did he go?" Suddenly the guy was all ears. 

"Um, just walked by. I was sitting on the steps." Shuichi moved away from the bushes to demonstrate. He winced a little as he sat on a cold, hard step, "And he walked, uh... that a way." Shuichi pointed south, "Yup. That way." 

In the direction the man's friend had gone. Shuichi looked up at the man, staying where he was for the moment. 

"Good." The man whirled and bounded down the stairs. He ran across the street and was out of sight in less time than it took Shuichi to blink. 

Shuichi waited, counting softly under his breath. "six, seven, eight, nine... ten. Okay. Rag-doll, you can come out!" 

The bushes rustled and then a black-capped head appeared. "Do you know how I can get off the colony?" 

Strange how someone in such a position could look almost dignified. Shuichi watched him quietly for a moment, then shrugged, "I might. Just who are you anyway?" 

"My name isn't important." 

"Right. I can respect that. So who are those guys?" 

"They work for E.I.F." The rag-doll hesitated only briefly before answering, "So far as I can tell." 

"E.I.F.?" Shuichi repeated, "As in the Earth Independence Force?" 

"Yes."

"Why the heck would they be after you!?" 

A small smile, and shake of the head was the only answer Shuichi got, "Will you help me?" 

"Yeah... I think I will." Shuichi answered, "I'm an idiot for saying that, but I haven't got anything better to do. Come on! I know the way to the transports. But from there you're on your own." He hopped down the stairs, not surprised when the rag-doll followed with much more reserve. 

The transports were the only way off the colony. There were five transport sites positioned in strategic points across the colony. They were usually busy, but there were days when no transports were leaving the colony. Today was a busy day. Shuichi led rag-doll right to the gate, then looked at rag-doll expectantly, "Here's the problem, you need a passport to get in." 

"Where do you go when you leave here?" It was an unexpected question and Shuichi stared dumbly at rag-doll for a few moments before his brain kicked into gear and allowed him to form a coherent answer. 

"Um, back to where I was, I guess." 

"Are you homeless?" 

"Homeless and spotless." Shuichi laughed. He had never been shy or ashamed of his position. Why should he be? It was hardly his fault. 

Well, the being spotless part was his fault. 

"Ah, yes. Then perhaps you would like to come with me. I did promise you anything you wanted, and it is in my power to give you that. Even if it be a home and a job." 

Shuichi snickered, "Pardon me if I have a hard time believing you." 

"What do you have to lose? Come with me. If I am lying the worst that could happen is that you will be homeless on another colony." 

Shuichi glanced away from the rag-doll. He couldn't argue with that logic, and yet he wasn't entirely comfortable just leaving the only place he'd ever known as home. Well, part time home. Between spots. He did travel around a lot, when he was feeling bored. He reached up, playing with his ear as he mulled his options over in his head. "Hmm... okay. I'll go with you. But only because you owe me big time." 

He held out his hand, "Shuichi Shindo." 

The rag-doll reached out and grabbed his hand, shaking it. The rag-doll had a surprisingly firm grip. "Seguchi Tohma. Don't worry about not having a passport. I do believe I can convince the security crew to let us through." 

*****Colony 145559 _(Shing)_*****

_July 18th, 01:12 _

It was another two hours before Sakuma finally got to have a shower. Another twenty minutes after that before he stepped out to greet the world once more. He had a towel wrapped loosely around his waist, and one draped over his head, but that was the extent of his apparel as he stepped back into his room. He wasn't surprised to find his room occupied. 

Noriko Ukai was lounging on his bed, looking far too comfortable. Fujisaki was seated on his desk chair, which he had dragged to the window. Sakano was pacing in front of the door. Sakuma did a quick once over in case that wasn't everyone. Sure enough, two soldiers he'd never seen before were seated on his love seat. The only piece of furniture that actually belonged to him. 

They looked ill at ease, and he couldn't blame them. Not many people liked sitting on his bright fusca, made especially for lovers to cuddle, love seat. He grinned, reaching up to rub the towel on his head into his still dripping wet hair. "Well, an orgy! I should go missing on missions more often!" 

He couldn't resist. He just couldn't. The child in him liked to play, no matter how serious the situation was. "I get first dibs on the redhead!" Noriko cried, making a move to jump off the bed and leap on the poor soldiers sitting on the love seat. 

Sakuma laughed at the horrified expressions her response, to his already offensive comment, garnered. He loved Noriko. She always knew how to have fun. "We are not here for an orgy!" Sakano, of course, had to clear that little bit up. He was beat red and the flush in his cheeks revealed how flustered he was. 

"Ah, so, then, why are you here?" Sakuma queried, dropping the towel from his head onto the floor and shaking his head to get the last droplets of water out. 

"I just came by to visit." Noriko said brightly, "These guys were all here when I showed up." 

"I have a message for you from Kei." Sakano said, "It's encrypted so it can't be read until you insert the password. I brought these men along because I have a request for you." 

All eyes turned to Fujisaki, the only one who had not explained his presence. Fujisaki glowered and all eyes quickly turned away from him. "Well, Kiko, you can stay." Sakuma said, "And we'll do the orgy when they leave." She returned to her lounging position with a smile and wink at the redhead she'd been eyeing, "Sakano, give me the message and I'll check it out. When I'm done reading it, you can share your request. And Fujisaki Suguru, you're more than welcome to sit by my window all day and look adorable." 

Sakuma walked over to Sakano, claimed his message and stepped over to his laptop. He slipped the disk in, typed in the password, which incidentally happened to be; loverboyz, and read the message Kei had left him. Kei was his commanding officer and Sakano was Kei's assistant. When Kei was away, Sakano was in charge. 

He frowned at the message Kei had left. So. Tohma had been missing for two days, and Kei had been gone since yesterday. He had left for the _Perushana_ colony to search for Tohma, since there were suspicions this was where Tohma would be taken since the E.I.F. had a large headquarters set up there. Kei left Sakuma with strict instructions to keep an eye on Tohma's cousin, Fujisaki, since the boy would inevitably be the next target. 

This was no random kidnaping. This was the result of a small E.I.F. group trying to gain political power. Tohma wouldn't be enough though, and they knew it. "Has anyone else been taken?" He asked when he finished reading Kei's message. 

"Two representatives from the colonies have been taken. Seguchi Tohma, and Yuki Eiri." 

"Yuki Eiri? The novelist Yuki Eiri?" Yuki was a powerful representative of the U.E.S., if only because his politically based novels often persuaded anti-U.E.S. people to change their views. 

Sakano nodded, "And what are they demanding of us?" 

"Nothing. We have received no demands, only confirmation on who they have taken. They have been acting very erratic. As if everything they have done so far was not planned. " 

"It probably wasn't." Noriko snorted, "Anyone who's part of the E.I.F. has got to be an under-educated idiot." 

"Your -father- was part of the E.I.F." Sakuma was quick to remind her, "Let's not be judgmental. They're simply doing what they belief is best." 

"Doesn't make it right." 

"No, it doesn't." 

"Can we move to my request?" Impatient as ever, the wiry Sakano resumed his pacing as Noriko and Sakuma spoke. 

"What is it, Sakano?" Sakuma asked, dropping the towel from around his waist and retrieving pants from his dresser. The silence that followed his question was thick. He looked at everyone curiously as he pulled on a pair of snow white pants. "Well?" 

Everyone had adverted their gazes when he dropped the towel, revealing his naked body. Everyone but Noriko and Fujisaki that was. Fujisaki was looking particularly... glazed? Sakuma grinned, waiting for Fujisaki to meet his gaze before winking. Fujisaki looked away quickly. 

"I would like you, and Noriko, to help in the search. We need our best to participate so we can bring Tohma home safely." 

"Your best, eh?" Sakuma joined Noriko on the bed, laying on his stomach and resting his chin on his arms. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Sure. I'll go. Just give me a day to rest." 

"I need you to leave tonight." 

Sakuma sighed, "Fine. Whatever. Get out of my room. I still have to rest." 

"These men will be going with you, this is-" 

"I don't care. Go. Now." 

Sakano shifted uneasily, then nodded shortly. He glanced at the soldiers on the love seat and they got to their feet and followed him out of the room. Sakuma sighed, "Noriko? Much as I love you," He said as softly as he could manage. He didn't want Fujisaki to hear, "There is a certain young man in the room I'd kill to be alone with." 

She giggled, "I kind thought so." She kissed his cheek and rolled off the bed, "Thanks for accepting the mission for me, by the way." She flung her hip to the side, striking a pose. 

He laughed, "Ah, shoot, sorry." 

"It's okay. But only because you're so adorable. But, you owe me a date with Kuma." 

"It's a deal." 

She waved and sauntered out of the room, sending him a saucy wink before closing the door behind her. Sakuma turned his gaze immediately on Fujisaki. "So... we're alone." 

"I want you to find my cousin." 

"I had planned to." 

"You have to." 

"Yes... we established that." 

Fujisaki seemed uncharacteristically nervous. He stared out the window, "I want... to go with you." 

Sakuma laughed, "You can't." He rolled onto his back and stared at the roof, "You know you can't." 

"I am tired of sitting back and watching everyone fight for me!" Fujisaki stood and paced over to the bed so he could stare down at Sakuma, "I need to do this. I need to prove to them that I'm not just a helpless child!" 

"You are a helpless child." Sakuma sighed, "because they've made you one." 

"NO!"

Acting more on need and instinct than logic, Sakuma reached up and grabbed the front of Fujisaki's shirt. He tugged hard and the boy lost his balance and landed on the bed, head on Sakuma's chest. He struggled to get up immediately, but Sakuma held him down. "You'll get in the way." Sakuma said softly, one hand holding Fujisaki down while the other played with the boy's hair. 

"I won't." Fujisaki stilled his struggles, "I promise." 

"You just want to learn, huh. You just want to see how the other half lives." Sakuma grabbed Fujisaki's arms and pulled the boy towards him. He reached down to tug Fujisaki's legs over so they rested beside his own. "You know it's dangerous." 

Fujisaki nodded slowly. "I know." 

"You know I've got a crush on you." 

Fujisaki ducked his head, "Yeah." 

"And that if I take you on this mission, and I have to spend time with you alone, I might not be able to resist touching you." 

"You're touching me now." 

"Am I?" The hand that had been gently stroking Fujisaki's arm stilled, "Do you mind?" 

Fujisaki shrugged, and Sakuma sighed. This was the problem with getting emotionally involved with teenagers. "Because I am so desperate to win your approval, I can't say no." Sakuma chuckled, "All right, runt, you can come. But you'll have to pay me." 

Fujisaki pushed his upper body up so he could look down at Sakuma's face, "Name it. I'll pay any price." 

"Will you?" 

"Yes."

Sakuma reached up, cupping Fujisaki's hands in his cheeks. He knew the exact moment Fujisaki realized what he planned to do, because the boy's eyes widened and emotions he'd never seen before in those eyes made brown eyes go black. Sakuma leaned up, and tugged Fujisaki down until their lips collided. 

As far as kisses went, it wasn't the greatest. Awkward, mis-angled, too wet, too light, and much too fast, but it sent Sakuma's heart beating straight out of his chest and excited him so badly he was in agony when he pulled away from the kiss. 

Fujisaki stared at Sakuma, looking much like a civilian caught in a nuclear blast. Sakuma grinned, brushing his thumb over Fujisaki's lips, "Paid in full." 

~End Chapter One~  
*TBC*

Notes: Yuki Eiri has blond hair. Do NOT make comments about 'Yuki' having black hair in this chapter until the second chapter comes out or you'll feel a little foolish. This is the uncorrected version, so mistakes abound I'm sure. 

I'm looking for a beta reader for this fic, so if anyone is interested, please email me at; libtina@yahoo.ca, or IM me through YIM. My SN is libtina. Thank you. Good day. 


End file.
